quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Fiend's Pentagram
The Fiend's Pentagram or Amulet of the Fiend is a replacement for the Pentagram of Protection in THE FIEND MOD. This Powerup allows the player to transform into a Fiend, ripping through their old body to be highly lethal opponents. The illusion is quite complete; the player shall look like a Fiend and thus have a lower view angle, act like a Fiend in regards to mostly jumping wide distances (which damages opponents if hit) and clawing if they get close (all regular Weapons are disabled while this is active, and make sounds like a Fiend. Players will even be "eviscerated" by the Fiend player, the same death message the player would get if they were killed by a Fiend. Strategies Single Player * The Fiend in Single Player is extremely powerful, almost to overpowered levels as this is mostly intended for Deathmatch. Even the mighty Shambler can be taken down in a few strikes, though certain opponents such as the Spawn may need to be avoided. Be careful of Ogres in melee range as well, they can reach farther than you and it might prove difficult to hit them. * Note that the Fiend can be damaged by Hazards such as Lava. Certain secrets, such as the one involving the Pentagram of Protection in E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo, will now be impossible to obtain due to the inability to get such protection. * Look up while jumping; it is quite possible to reach previously unreachable areas or regular areas much easier since the Fiend can jump quite the distance in the air. Be careful to not overestimate a jump, the maximum height can result in falling damage. * Besides using the Powerup, the player can also permanently become a Fiend at will by using impulse 254. Doing such will result in the message "You Fiend!" being displayed. * Zombies can be Gibbed with ease in this mode. Multiplayer * If a player obtains a Fiend's Pentagram, their main goal shall be getting close to their opponents, since they do not have any ranged attacks. This means it is highly recommended to be mobile and use ranged attacks to your advantage. Kill the Fiend with something quick, such as a Rocket Launcher. * The Fiend is all about movement and being a hard target to hit. It is recommended to jump a lot like a Fiend would, closing wide distances between opponents and keeping away from their powerful weaponry. The only time the Fiend shouldn't be jumping is if the player is trying to be stealthy, since the Fiend makes noise when they jump. * Clawing is useful if the Fiend gets close, since while the attack is rather slow, it dishes out a lot of damage. * Try to get the Quad Damage; while regular Fiends are quite lethal, a Quad Damage/Fiend combo is near impossible to stop. * Water is a bit dangerous, since the player cannot jump around in it, meaning it is advisable that the Fiend avoid it if possible. Glitches * If in a Multiplayer game and the level ends while a player is in Fiend mode, all players that are not the Fiend will see the underside of a Fiend over the statistic menu. Timeout Message *''You feel yourself reverting to humanness.'' Gallery FiendMode.png|The Player as a Fiend FiendModeGlitch.png|E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo ended with a player as the Fiend. Said player would have a normal exit screen, but other players would see this closeup of a Fiend. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake modded powerups